Contos de fada
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Esse tipo amor era um conto de fadas. E Peter os odiava.


Sei que Steter é um ship raro aqui, mas EU JURO que está bom. PLEASE.

Para Amora (aka **Darker Morning**, mas ela perdeu a senha dela, a jumenta) e Ava (aka **SourLittleGirl**), as minhas fofas que encheram o meu saco para postar essa fic e me deram o plot. Amo vocês.

Peter é um filho da puta. E contém menções de Sterek, não pude evitar :p

**...**

_**Conto de fadas**_

**...**

Esse tipo amor era um conto de fadas. E Peter os odiava.

**...**

Peter era só uma criança quando contaram a ele sobre almas gêmeas. Os Hales acreditavam veemente que existia alguém para cada um de seus lobos, a outra metade que harmonizava e colocava o mundo em seu devido lugar. Talia havia achado seu companheiro em seu marido e ver os dois juntos podia fazer você tanto sorrir quanto sair correndo.

Peter nunca acreditou na idéia que existi alguém que se encaixa a outra pessoa assim, como uma peça de quebra cabeça, algo tão perfeito e preciso. Era ridículo acreditar que existia uma única pessoa perfeita na vida de alguém.

Ele nunca achou essa pessoa. A outra metade de seu ser, mas como tudo em sua vida, não era como se ele sentisse _falta._

Mas agora, ele vê Derek e Stiles e _sabe_. Stiles é o companheiro de Derek. E ambos eram estúpidos para perceber isso. Era triste de se ver, o pequeno conto de fada frágil como uma rosa. E fácil de esmagar como uma também.

O amor é um conto de fadas. E Derek não merecia esse tipo de felicidade.

**...**

Derek ama Stiles. Ou pelo menos, amaria se ele tentasse. Então Derek tenta afastar Stiles cada vez mais, parte pelo medo outra pela bagagem emocional que ele carregava nas costas.

E isso era simplesmente perfeito, para Peter.

Stiles... Ele gosta de Derek, muito. Peter já viu inúmeras vezes o menino seguir o alpha com o olhar, como um imã. E claro, mesmo que Derek fosse igual a uma ilhama, Stiles iria se sentir atraído por ele. Era assim que almas gêmeas funcionavam, não? O amor conseguia ver além de cicatrizes e machucados.

**...**

Havia história que se um lobo encontrasse seu companheiro e não pudesse tê-lo para si, isso o mataria por dentro. Era fácil fingir se importar.

Peter sempre gostou de roubar o brinquedo alheio.

**...**

O plano é simples. Ele começa como um tutor, sempre com conhecimento e livros sobre o sobrenatural e magia, conhecimento que Derek não pode oferecer e Stiles é um menino curioso por natureza.

O garoto fica cético, no começo. Peter entende e sabe o porquê, e ás vezes ele ainda sente chamas do Molotov queimando seu corpo – pela segunda vez- e tudo o que Peter quer é cortar a garganta do garoto.

Stiles tem um sorriso agradável, assim que ele começa a relaxar. Ele faz piadas e brincadeiras e coisas que Peter não se importa de rebater.

Peter sente uma vontade imensa de tocar o garoto toda vez que o coração de Stiles bate ligeiramente mais forte quando o lobo está por perto, marcá-lo para que o mundo saiba a que ele pertence.

Mostrar a Derek que esse é um jogo que ele não pode ganhar.

**...**

Derek percebe, claro que sim. O argumento que os dois entram depois de algumas semanas é perfeito; Stiles repreendendo Derek por tratar Peter tão mal e o alpha diz todas as coisas erradas, do jeito que Peter sabia que ele iria falar. Stiles vai embora em um acesso de raiva e algumas horas mais tarde, ele convida Peter para ir a sua casa.

Peter havia ficado três segundos surpreso pelo pedido, mas não era como se ele fosse reclamar.

Stiles havia caído como uma presa em uma caçada e Peter não poderia pedir por mais.

**...**

Depois da primeira noite, convites não se tornam mais necessários. Agora, o quarto do garoto está impregnado com o cheiro de Peter e todas as vezes que Derek entra no quarto, uma ou outra jaqueta está casualmente "esquecida" na cama.

Peter sabe que isso só vai fazer Derek simplesmente o odiar mais. Mas Peter não se importa, não realmente. Seu sobrinho não soube jogar direito e agora era a raiva era a única coisa que ele iria ter.

**...**

Peter adora o jeito que Stiles geme seu nome. A inocência que o garoto mostra na cama é simplesmente deliciosa. E mesmo que Peter nunca foi muito interessado em ensinar nada - na cama ou fora dela -, Stiles aprende rápido.

O garoto é particularmente talentoso com a boca. E foi uma surpresa prazerosa para ambos quando eles descobririam que aparentemente, Stiles não engasgava.

**...**

A irritação de Derek cresce a cada dia. Stiles era supostamente para ser do alpha e Peter havia simplesmente roubado isso dele. Mas Peter não se importa porque mesmo que Stiles ainda sinta atração por Derek, esse é o única coisa que permanece a mesma no garoto. Agora, Stiles parece estar em estado constante de cansaço, indignação e melancolia quando ele está perto de Derek.

_'O que aconteceu conosco?' _Peter sabe que Stiles se pergunta isso. Ele coloca o braço ao redor da cintura do garoto, o puxando para mais perto e Peter sabe que ele não se importa.

É como controlar as cordas de marionetes. É tão fácil girar e torcer e moldar.

**…**

Não é amor. Peter já perdeu essa capacidade a anos atrás e mesmo antes – do incêndio, antes de uma parte dentro dele queimar e virar cinzas – ele nunca conheceu realmente o amor. Ele não ama, mas sabe que Stiles consegue amar um monstro como ele.

Não é amor. Mas as vezes Peter se pega observando Stiles quando ele lê um livro, cozinhando, cantarolando uma música qualquer ou batendo os dedos no volante no carro.

Não é amor mesmo quando Peter observa Stiles dormir, se perguntando o que aconteceu com ele.

Não é amor, porque ele não sabe amar

**…**

É terrivel, em certo ponto. A ligação entre almas gêmeas é inevitável. Derek ainda olha para Stiles como se ele fosse o primeiro raio de sol na noite mais escura e de tempos e tempos o garoto parece pensativo e confuso, como se ele não soubesse ao certo porque ele está ali, sentado ao lado de Peter e Derek está do outro lado da sala. Não a traição ou culpa, Stiles continua sendo o pequeno fantoche de Peter, mas as vezes existe algo maior puxando Stiles para o que é realmente certo para ele.

Derek e Stiles estão em orbita. Existe uma ligação entre eles que foi decidida nas estrelas, a séculos. Eles são um conto de fadas, feitos um para o outro, prontos para viverem felizes para sempre.

Esse tipo amor era um conto de fadas. E Peter os odiava.

Supostamente, Stiles deveria estar com Derek. Talvez ele fosse mais feliz, completo. Mas Peter sabe que ele está bastante feliz aqui, com as bochechas coradas e os lábios inchados. Talvez Derek conseguisse a felicidade com Stiles, mas Peter não consegue dar a minima, principalmente com Stiles gemendo contra seu pescoço, as mãos segurando seu ombro, enquanto eles se encaixam na cama estreita.

Talvez não exista um laço do destino ligando Stiles a ele. Mas Peter tem garras e cortar certos laços é facil como roubar doce de criança.

**./.**

_**Sim, eu sou uma pessoa ruim. Não, não vai ter uma continuação. E SIM, Peter é um filho da puta e ele não seria de outra maneira nessa fic. **_

_**Bom, esse lance de "almas gêmeas" e "companheiros" faz mais sentindo em inglês, mas enfim.**_

_**Sei que é um ship raro e quase ninguém gosta aqui no Brasil, mas HEY se você está lendo isso aqui não custa nada comentar. Reviews são como chocolate quente em um dia frio. **_

_**Qualquer erro, mea maxima culpa. **_


End file.
